A Different Life
by Viral
Summary: Clearwater's Officer Ororo Munroe must get off of her lazy to solve a mystery.
1. 1

Title: A Different Life  
  
Author: Viral  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. This is fan fiction; a fan's version of expression in which he/she wishes to portray character(s) aside from the creator's original concepts and/or ideas.  
  
Author's Note: This is an alternate universe, with many of the favorite X-Characters included. They still have their mutant abilities, but there was never a group called the X-Men in this story. This my first attempt at a mystery. And because this is an alternate universe, don't expect the characters to be the way you're used to them. :)  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Ororo Munroe, famed policewoman of a small town called Clearwater, sat at her desk at the police agency. Her bright blue eyes did well to compliment her golden brown skin and flowing white hair. Writing neatly with her soft and skinny hands, she remained oblivious to the phone ringing next to her. There was a lot on her mind as she thought deeply to herself in her dark office. Along with the ringing there was a knock on her office door and she shook her head as she finally became overwhelmed by the distractions.  
  
She picked up the phone, "What do you want?" Surely, she would have answered in a nicer tone if she weren't constantly hearing the pounding from her door.  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your supervisor?" Detective Charles Xavier said over the phone.  
  
"Depends on why you're always calling me, Charley," she answered, rubbing her forehead as the person finally stopped knocking on her door. The idiots had finally gotten the picture that she wasn't going to answer it.  
  
"Alright little miss," he began, "I have an assignment for you."  
  
"You want me to break up another fight at the senior citizen's home?"  
  
"Enough sarcasm. There's a school board meeting tonight and they expect a representative from the Police Department to be there."  
  
"And I guess you're going to be the fearless leader and sit down with them, right?" she answered, never taking his threats seriously after being on the force for eight years.  
  
He growled over the phone before continuing, "I'm sending you because you're so good with people. The meeting is about the internet services in the high school."  
  
"Clearwater High, the place where boys get free porn," she said as if she were on a commercial, advertising something.  
  
"See, you're so perceptive. You've got the job."  
  
"But!" she began, but knew it was all over. She would be working over her duty hours, listening to parents complain about her their little angels have discovered the coveted body over the Internet.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"Officer Munroe, it's good to see you here," Mayor Eric Magnus Lenscherr. Ororo walked to him a frown on her face as she shook his hand.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Mayor," she said, lying through her lip-gloss. She wanted to continue her words, but thought them only to herself, 'It's also good to see your wonderful wife, Rogue. By the way, does she have a real name?'  
  
"Hey blue eyes," Remy Lebeau, the town's most common drunkard said as he entered the school auditorium and walked to Officer Munroe.  
  
"You're out of jail already? I was pretty sure they'd keep you in the slammer for at least a day. But I think they're running out of free food for you," she said, as she took her seat and made sure to keep her hand on her gun. If he decided to sit down to her, she would have no regrets in shooting him. At least the night would have been more amusing than expected.  
  
Remy Lebeau continued down the aisle, giving subtle links to the Mayor's wife, which Officer Munroe caught. He also caught her winking back and occasional playing with her hair in a tempting and exotic way. Ororo looked up when she saw the Parent representative get on stage and grab the microphone.  
  
"Good evening everyone. If you don't know me, my name is Lorna Dane," she started off, still situating the microphone wire. Ororo thought to herself, 'Of course we know who you are. The town is only so big and everybody notices your poor choice of underwear due to your lack of clothing.' Lorna continued, "I am representing the concerned parents, tonight. We are becoming very aware that our students need after school activities other than sports to preoccupy their time."  
  
"I thought I was here to listen about the Internet," Ororo mumbled to herself and cocked her head to the side in boredom as she felt the urge to go to sleep and purposely snore extremely loud.  
  
"So, we have designed a program that sends the high school students, who choose to participate, to a job site of their choice to spend 2 to 3 hours with a professional of that career," Lorna said with excitement ringing in her voice.  
  
"What if some of em wunna be prostitutes?" Victor Creed said as he stood up with a wide smile on his face. Ororo wanted to shoot him too. She felt for some reason that he was some sort of a pedophile, but could never find evidence. She just knew in herself that he was a freak. Victor sat down with his buddies Logan and Yuriko as the three of them laughed at his outburst and joke. 'Just wait til Raven finds out you're messing with little kids, big boy,' I said to myself.  
  
"Dr. Henry McCoy," Lorna began, overpowering the sour laughter, "Has agreed to be the intern leader in the medical arts field." The good doctor stood up. He needed a good shave. "Mrs. Rogue Lenscherr will be helping in the political field as her husband is a very busy man. Betsy Braddock will be conducting martial arts seminars." She went on and on, naming everyone that came to her mind. Then finally, she stopped and rubbed her head. "It seems like we are missing a profession here. Ah yes," her acting was horrible, "The law and justice system! Officer Munroe, I'm guessing you're here to make your generous offer."  
  
"Well you guessed wrong, missy," Ororo said as she stood up.  
  
"Thanks for offering!" Lorna said, completely ignoring her words.  
  
"I oughta fry the living---"  
  
Lorna looked to Ororo, "What?"  
  
"I said," Ororo chuckled to herself, "I wondered why we're giving the kids these options. They have stuff to do after school."  
  
"I can answer that," Father Kurt Wagner said as he came onto the stage. "A lot of the students in this school attend the local Catholic church."  
  
"Actually, may I cut in, buddy?" Ororo said, being the domineering person she has become, "A lot of the students are Protestant Christian, Jewish, Islamic, and even Wicca." She felt smart, if only for that moment.  
  
"Despite that, the ones who are Catholic have come to me and have told me their sins," Ororo rolled her eyes. "There has been a lot of sexual activity going on after school among many of the students."  
  
"I could've told you that," Creed said from his seat, chuckling again with his buddies.  
  
Father Wagner continued, "We have come to the realization that we have not provided them with anything to keep them from having these experiences. That is why we have come up with this program." The meeting waged on continually for the next two hours. Just as it ended, Officer Munroe woke up with saliva on the side of her mouth.  
  
"What did you think of the meeting?" Rogue asked Ororo as she watched her husband greet people, being the friendly mayor that he is.  
  
"I think it was a meeting," Officer Munroe said with a fake smile on her face. She walked away as she pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Eh mom, wassup? You cook tonight?" Ororo asked. Being the only officer in the small town made her feel dominant and in control.  
  
"Oh so you're finally eating?" N'Dare Munroe asked over the phone.  
  
"Depends on whether you cooked or ordered take out," Ororo said as she entered the police car and drove out of the school parking lot, "Last time you cooked for me I choked on a bone. I'm kinda scared now."  
  
"Ororo, get your butt over here," her mom laughed and hung the phone up.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Characters To Be Introduced: Scott Summers, Jean Grey  
  
Author's Closing Note: If you have a character request, please leave it in a review or e-mail it to me at virtue@freehomepage.com . I am very aware that there is hardly a sign that this story is a mystery, but believe me, it will be. Thanks for reading. :) 


	2. 2

Title: A Different Life  
  
Author: Viral  
  
Author's Note: This is an alternate universe, with many of the favorite X-Characters included. They still have their mutant abilities, but there was never a group called the X-Men in this story. This my first attempt at a mystery. And because this is an alternate universe, don't expect the characters to be the way you're used to them. :)  
  
Repeated Warning: And because this is an alternate universe, don't expect the characters to be the way you're used to them. Therefore, at many points, they are bound to be different from their portrayal by Marvel.  
  
Characters: Too many to list.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
David Munroe, the father of Ororo, was down at the bar, called "Barre d' Imagination". It was near midnight and the bar was just getting into the partying in its entire drunken splendor. Despite the fact that the next day was Monday and most of the occupants of the bar would have to go to work, there were more alcoholic beverages than the bar's population could handle being passed around.  
  
"Now the party can begin!" David said as he pointed out to the door where Remy Lebeau stood with a smirk on his face. "How many do you think you can guzzle tonight?"  
  
"As many as you give me," Remy answered with a sly smile on his face, "Bring it on!"   
  
The bartender, who happened to be a successful female, was named Meggan Braddock. But, the men did not see her as a female. They saw her as a strong Haitian male with slick hair and a thick accent. The reason they saw this illusion is because Meggan could change the shape of her body to fit anything she desired. In order to run a successful business such as this, she required a strong and masculine look. Looking to her patrons, she nodded as Remy began to try and break his drinking record.  
  
The night continued in this manner with small brawls, pool and card playing, and Remy continuing to work on breaking his record until Officer Munroe came through the front door. Everything silenced and the floor cleared as people made way for Ororo. Every Sunday night she would have to come in and drag her father out. And every Sunday night, the bar patrons prepared to make a path for Ororo to take her father.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"I'm afraid that if they find someone else to fill in his spot, they aren't going to keep him. Every Monday he goes in with a hangover and a nasty attitude," N'Dare complained over the phone to Raven Darkholme, her psychiatrist.  
  
"N'Dare, we have discussed this before," Raven said in a soft voice and with intellectuality expressed throughout, "This is a very serious matter and the time is precise for you to begin recovery. Your husband is in need of counsel. And for $250 an hour, I would be more than willing to use my profession in helping him."  
  
"Ms. Darkholme, can you hold? I have a call on the other line," N'Dare asked as she heard a small beep in her ear.  
  
"Sure. You are the one paying for this call, correct?" Raven answered politely, or in a tone that seemed to be polite.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"Hello?" N'Dare asked over the phone.  
  
"What are you making for lunch, honey?" Ororo asked, bulking her voice to sound like a man, but obviously failing.  
  
"Nothing." N'Dare answered blankly.  
  
"Well, I'm not coming over today. I'll call tomorrow," Ororo said and hung up the phone. It was nearing 3:00 and she was hoping none of the students were interested in the law. The last thing she needed was some wild teenager talking in her ear all day and asking questions. Ororo cringed and went to pick up her gun at the thought of it.  
  
A rapid knock arrived at Ororo's office door. Her blue eyes looked up, and as usual, she refused to open it. She sat with her hands folded, waiting to see if the person was smart enough to open the door, or genius enough to just leave.  
  
"Officer Munroe, I know you're totally in there!" came a prissy teenage voice. Ororo continued to sit with her hands folded, annoyed that her high school intern student was here. Rolling her eyes, she took a stretchable band out of her desk drawer and pulled her hair together in the back to make a long ponytail out of her lengthy cloudy-white hair.  
  
Finally, a redheaded girl opened the door, her green eyes immediately meeting Ororo's annoyed face.  
  
"I knew you were, like, in here. Why don't you, like, answer the door or whatever?"  
  
"Oh, like, my gosh!" Ororo said, mocking the girl, "Like how many times did I just like? Like can you count?"  
  
"That is so not funny," the girl said as she approached Ororo's desk with a signed paper in her hand. "I'm Jean Grey, your new high school intern."  
  
"Really?" Ororo asked sarcastically, "I didn't notice."  
  
"Oh my goodness," Jean said with wide eyes, "You think I'm a slut."  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" Ororo asked, bewildered with a suppressed laugh in her gut.  
  
"No, I can like read thoughts," Jean said with a frown on her face.  
  
"Ah, well. I wonder where I got that idea. Except for that time I you were down with Scott Summers down by the swamp."  
  
"Who told you that? Were you like spying on us? Does my mom know?" Jean asked with a scared look on her face.  
  
"No, I can like read thoughts," Ororo lied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Like really?"  
  
"Like no," Ororo said, becoming more annoyed than before. "Just sit down."  
  
-=-=-  
  
"So young Scott, you want to be a priest?" Father Kurt Wagner asks Scott Summers as they sit inside the pews of the medium-sized Catholic worship sanctuary.  
  
"Yes," Scott answers, "The joys I find in reciting the words of life are untouched."  
  
"You do understand that you must be celibate for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Celibate?"  
  
"You must be a virgin, Scott," Kurt answers dully.  
  
"Oh, well, yeah. I'm sex-free," Scott answers with a smile on his face, "Sex-free is the way to be."  
  
"Mhm," Kurt says, lifting himself up from the pew and looking down at Scott, "Are you thirsty?"  
  
"Yes, Father," Scott answers.  
  
"Let us try some of this sacrificial wine, then," he answers, "It just came in today."  
  
"Isn't this against the law of the church or something?" Scott asks.  
  
"Oh no," Kurt answers as he pours the wine, "Don't worry. This is tradition."  
  
-=-=-  
  
"So, like remind me, why are we here?" Jean asks as Ororo stops the police car at Barre d' Imagination.  
  
"Because I feel like it!" Ororo says as she gets out the car and slams the door furiously. She would have to hear that same annoying voice until Friday everyday after school, which gave them 13 more hours together that week.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be, like, keeping the peace or something -- you know, fighting the good fight and pulling out those awesome guns and shooting or whatever?"   
  
"Do you take breath between sentences?" Ororo asks as they walk towards the front door of the bar. "Listen to me, when we get inside don't you dare say a word. This is the gossip house during the day. It's how I keep track of everything. Well, here and that loud-mouthed weatherwoman Kitty Pryde calls me and tells me every bit of rumor she heard at the hair salon."  
  
"She never gets the weather right," Jean commented, suddenly changing the subject. "She said it was supposed to rain today."  
  
Ororo let out a chuckle.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"So, what is down with you, yo?" Kitty Pryde said as she sat in the hairdresser's seat, getting her hair styled. Kitty was always trying to seem more 'hip', constantly using terms of the younger generation and sounding like a fool when she did so. She was asking Lorna Dane who was sitting in the chair next to her.  
  
"I'm just very upset with the Clearwater weatherwoman. You said we were supposed to have rain today, so I brought out my big umbrella," Lorna said, pointing over to a thick black umbrella on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah, well, the Weather Channel is where I get my information from, dogg," Kitty pouts.  
  
"I am not a dog!" Lorna said angrily.  
  
"Chill out, homie before I go get mah news possie and blow your-"  
  
"Stop," Betsy Braddock commanded. "Too many words were about to come out of your mouth."  
  
"You telepaths be off da chain, yo," Kitty answered. "So, what you been pickin up lately?"  
  
"Well," Betsy said with a giddy tone in her voice as she spun the chair around so they would both be facing the large mirror. "Theresa Cassidy was in my chair today. By the way, don't get too close to her. Looks like she might be harboring some lice in her head. But, anyway, I was browsing through her mind today and found out that she caught her dad, Sean Cassidy, with Emma Frost."  
  
"We all know about that," Lorna interrupts, "Whenever Theresa screams the whole county hears what she's talking about."  
  
"True dat," Kitty agreed.  
  
"Wait, hold up now. When Emma was in here I was in her head too, and I found out that she knew nothing about it," Betsy continued with a remarkable tone of interest.  
  
"It could've been Raven..." Kitty thought out loud.  
  
"Or Emma could have been hiding her thoughts," Lorna says as she stands up from her chair with her hair finally done. "You know she's psychic too."  
  
"I highly doubt she can hide her thoughts from me," Betsy said, immediately stopping her work on Kitty's hair to give Lorna a look of strong pride.  
  
"Well, listen to you," Lorna laughs, "Humble yourself a little bit. Men don't want loud girls." Lorna fixes herself up in the mirror, fixing her blouse to show just enough cleavage. "Men want me."  
  
"Another private meeting with the school principal?" Kitty asks.  
  
"No, it's a school board meeting," Lorna says with a smile on her face, "And Betsy, next time you read my thoughts, keep it to yourself. I have an image to maintain."  
  
"You've already exposed enough to have a permanent image for yourself that no one can take apart," Betsy answers as she returns to doing Kitty's hair.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Author's Closing Note: I tried to include a lot more characters into the story. So everyone gets at least a peek at his or her favorite. Anyway, there is still no clue on what the mystery is. You know, have to get all the introductions and town scenery to make the big picture. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope this added chapter met your expectations. 


	3. 3

Title: A Different Life  
  
Author: Viral  
  
Author's Note: This is an alternate universe, with many of the favorite X- Characters included. They still have their mutant abilities, but there was never a group called the X-Men in this story.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
At 7pm, the expected rain, forecasted by Kitty Pryde, did begin to come down and poured out nearly causing floods down the primitive streets of Clearwater. Officer Munroe was sleeping at her desk, feet kicked up and relaxing with the patter of rain on her window being the only sound she could hear. This peaceful motif remained until the telephone rang. Ororo nearly fell out of her seat as her annoyed blue eyes looked to the phone and she wondered whether or not it would be wise to answer the call. The last thing she wanted to hear was another child running away; the child would of course be back home as soon as they finished their 'business' with their girlfriend or boyfriend.  
  
Angrily, she sat up in her seat, as the phone relentlessly continued to ring and picked up the receiver. The voice she heard was exactly one she didn't want to hear, a high-pitched female voice speaking with excitement, "Whaddup, Officer Munroe?" Ororo immediately hung up the phone, only to have her ears annoyed again by the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Katherine, how do you find it in your schedule to call me everyday with your daily rumors?" Ororo asked annoyed.  
  
"Well, good evenin to you too, yo," Kitty complained. "Anyway, I didn't call to gossip. I just thought you'd want to know we're under a tornado warnin tonight."  
  
"That's nice. You're the meteorologist. I am the policewoman. Now, try telling me again and ask me if I care."  
  
"Stop playin and go stop that thing, Ororo. Everybody's already runnin to the shelter cause we know how you like to stop things after we done lost our houses," Kitty answered with annoyance now in her voice.  
  
Ororo heard a familiar voice in the background, of what she now thought was Kitty's cell phone. Then, the commanding voice spoke to her, "Ororo, you better get your butt out there and get rid of this tornado. You know your momma just planted those new roses out there. You want to see her cry, now?"  
  
"Dad? I see you're finally sober," Ororo said, rolling her eyes as she finally took her legs off of the desk.  
  
"Young lady, you ain't too old for a good spanking on your bee-hind, yet," David Munroe threatened.  
  
"But now I work for the Clearwater Police Department. I have a club and a nice-sized pistol that I have yet to try out on anybody. Want to be my first victim?" Ororo joked over the phone, although her tone was serious enough to be mistaken for true spite.  
  
"You just get rid of this tornado," her father puffed over the phone.  
  
Ororo hung up her phone once more as she heard the wind outside begin to pick up. When she finally opened the tight blinds to her window she could see the sky was extremely dark, way too dark for this time of night. She also noticed that there was no more rain falling from the sky, but hail pounding against the cars and windows. Letting out a sigh, she slowly and drowsily made her way outside of the Police station.  
  
Straining her eyes to see in the distance, she noticed that the tornado had already been formed and was clearly on a path towards the small town of Clearwater. Raising her hands in the air, she began to float on the rough winds that were blowing through the town. Noticing the balls of hail getting larger and scratching at her skin, she began to build up a current of wind around her, disrupting the jet stream, but protecting her as the hail and extra amounts of wind were tossed and deflected away from her.  
  
Then, she set her blue eyes to the oncoming tornado. It was in the neighboring city and had already begun to pull trees from their roots near the edge of Clearwater. The town was so small that from Ororo's altitude she could see the boundary of the city. Not only was it a shame that she was the Officer of a city that didn't even show up on the county map, but that it was also a central point of the tornado alley and she didn't get paid extra in her salary for saving the city from a natural disaster. "I need to start tapping into Federal aid," Ororo noted as she began to fly towards the tornado. The wind carried her at supersonic speeds until she was in the vicinity of the funnel.  
  
"Wha--!" Ororo shouted out of surprise as a horse came spinning in the air in her direction. Mentally, she kept repeating to herself, 'Federal aid, Federal aid, and more Federal aid.' When she finally steadied herself in the air, she pushed her cloudy white hair out of her face and focused on her psionic abilities. Immediately, lightning crashed into her body, illuminating the law-enforcing Windrider as she held her arms forward towards the oncoming monstrosity.  
  
Her blue eyes went completely white as the tornado began to slow down its rampage and the flying debris was loosened from its trap inside the spinning funnel. Slowly, the tornado began to form into much smaller whirlwinds, not even touching the ground and as they lost strength they simply vanished. This entire process repeated itself continually until the tornado itself was no longer touching the ground. Slowly, the tornado rose like something being levitated as it continually dissipated piece by piece. Finally the funnel was gone and Ororo was on her way to the tornado shelter.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Meanwhile, as Ororo traveled back towards the city, Emma Frost and the mayor's wife, Rogue were arguing in front of the tornado shelter while the rest of the town gathered to watch in amusement. Rogue was hovering in the air as Emma stood there, eyes squinted at each other and fists balled. "Ah think you should'a been tryin to mess with somebody else's husband!" Rogue yelled, her Southern accent becoming more obvious. Apparently, she had tried to hide her decent from the south, but when she was angry it flowed out of her like a salmon swimming downstream.  
  
"You think I wanted your husband? You're sadly mistaken, darling. He's way too old for someone as beautiful as me," Emma replied with just as much wrath but a lot more composure.  
  
"Yeah right--" Rogue began but was cut off.  
  
"Do you even know where your husband is at? He should have been down here taking precaution of the tornado. But he isn't. You should try figuring out who is really worthy of your trust before making comments like that," Emma said in protection of herself.  
  
"Maybe if you dressed in normal secretary clothes ah wouldn't feel so threatened!" Rogue said, obviously spitting out the first words that came to her mind.  
  
"It was 95 degrees out here, earlier before the air started to cool for the tornado!"  
  
"Oh just shut up, you tramp!" Rogue screamed as she flew full speed towards Emma with her hair snapped back behind her in the wind.  
  
Emma Frost simply held out her right hand and Rogue's entire head snapped back as her body stopped flying. Emma watched as Rogue's body fell to the floor and then shook her head as she saw the southern politician's wife rise once more. "Ready for more?" Emma Frost sent a mental bolt to Rogue's mind, making Rogue's body shake as if she were experiencing countless spasms.  
  
"Even Remy know how to play fair," the drunkard commented as he charged his empty beer bottle with kinetic energy and threw it at Emma Frost. The blonde was bruised in her torso by the impact and fell out down.  
  
Rogue recovered quickly, with a slight headache, and went to pick up a utility pole, which she planned to use to swat Emma like a bug. "ENOUGH!" shouted a voice from above as a lightning bolt struck Rogue in the back and a smaller bolt struck Emma until the two were unconscious.  
  
"By the heavens," Officer Munroe commented as she landed on the ground. "I leave for two minutes to save you all from a killer tornado and I come back to this. I get no praise for saving your homes and - where's Creed? And where's the little prissy Jean Grey?" Ororo looked to the small town population with disbelief in her eyes. Nobody had noticed the two were missing. Even Logan and Yuriko were present, having a good time watching the action.  
  
Ororo pulled out her cell phone, "Chuck, I have a problem down here."  
  
"You know what, Officer Munroe? You need to learn how to respect your superiors. You know I am to be addressed as Detective Charles Xavier."  
  
"Well detect your butt down here, as soon as possible. I need you to bring some mutant handcuffs with you too. I think I'm gonna need extra." Ororo said annoyed as she flipped closed her cell phone.  
  
"Now I have to get these two back to the police station and find out where Jean is before her parents start screaming in my ear." Ororo said to herself. "Gah! Here they come now!" Ororo quickly lifted herself on the wind and carried Rogue and Emma's unconscious bodies with her. "Federal aid is what I need."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Closing Author's Note: Getting closer to the mystery. My apologies for another short chapter and for taking so long. 


End file.
